


The Reason Angel's Have Phones

by ninaloveshiddles



Series: Phone Sex Chronicles of Beloved Characters We All Fangirl Over [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Gabriel have hot phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Angel's Have Phones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielsCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/gifts).



> Hope this is what you wanted :)

Balthazar whips out his phone, groaning slightly. He has no idea why he even has this thing. What use has an angel of the Lord for a stupid cellular device? Especially one with an obnoxious ringtone that gives him a headache. He hopes it’s not those annoying Winchester boys. Always so needy; always fucking everything up; constantly needing divine assistance. He looks at the caller ID, and narrows his eyes in slight confusion.

“Why on earth are you calling me?” Balthazar demands, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Oh Balthy Bear, don’t you like to hear from me?” Gabriel responds, feigning dismay. Gabriel just wanted to talk to his sexy boyfriend.

“Only when we are banging each other’s brains out Gabe” Balthazar lies. Gabriel means more to him than sex, but he refuses to let the playful angel know that. “and seeing as you’re calling me when you could just pop over here?”

“I’m trying something new, I saw it in a porno. I’m thinking about including it in my next Casa Erotica…So what are you wearing?”

“What the fuck Gabriel? You could just come over-“

“Balthazar, just work with me on this okay, or I’ll smite you.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll have human phone sex with you, because that makes a whole lot of sense when you could be here in .23 seconds.”

“So get on your bed and tell me what you’re wearing” Gabriel commands gleefully, reveling in this small victory.

“Umm the same thing my vessel always wears” he says sarcastically. He pauses for a brief moment, “and you?” he asks a bit more seriously.

Gabriel smiles to himself, “Nothing” he says in a sing-song voice. Balthazar, bites his lip slightly, surprised by how turned on he is by Gabriel’s words.

“Oh really?’ the angel responds, taking off his pants, shirt, and blazer.

“Yeahh baby; is there anything you want me to do over here?” Gabriel prompts, making his voice husky.

“I want you to lick your finger and rub your nipples like I would, massaging them the way I do.” Gabriel moans softly, following Balthazar’s command. He feels his veins turn to fire and course through his body.

“Oh Balthy Bear, I’m getting a hard on over here.” Balthazar moves his hand down his abdomen.

“Is there anything you want me to do over here, Gabe?”

“I want you to grasp that giant cock I love so much”

“Yeah?” he responds, squeezing his member.

“And make sure you rub your thumb over the slit. You know how much I like to tease you” Gabe says, rubbing his fingers up and down his body.

“Mmmm, I’m thinking about how great your tight hole would feel right now.” Gabriel moans, imagining Balthazar’s dick entering him.

“I love the way you stretch me, splitting me wide open on your massive cock” he says in a sultry voice. Gabriel begins to stroke himself, pumping in a steady rhythm.

“I like thinking about the way your tongue feels on me” Balthazar confesses.

“Feeling the grooves of your muscles, tasting up and down your tall, lean body” Gabriel adds. His hand begins to pump a bit more wildly. Balthazar’s hips buck up into his hand uncontrollably, and he tosses his head back in pleasure. Gabriel writhes on his bed, his eyes rolling back.

“Oh Balthazar! If only I could put my mouth on you. Id suck the shit out of your horse cock!”

“I’d grip my hands into your soft hair, and gaze into those golden eyes.”

“Well, well, Balthy…you get sappy over the phone” Gabriel teases.

“Oh shut up Gabe” he admonishes half-heartedly, spreading his precum over the sensitive head of his member.

“Sooo, am I your precious little angel?” Gabriel asks with a slight moan at the end, pumping himself quickly.

“You’re my sexy, naughty, dirty angel” he responds in a husky voice, licking his lips longingly.

Both angels begin to focus more on their hand motions, building themselves up. Their hips come off the bed, and they eagerly listen to the others breathing and moans on the other end.

“So close” Balthazar mutters.

“Ooo babe, me too” Gabriel mutters, his eyes pinched shut as he gets closer and closer. Both angels feel themselves teeter on the edge of falling into ecstasy.

“Cum with me” Balthazar begs, and his words push both men over the edge. They topple into pure pleasure, finally finding release. Balthazar cums all over his chiseled stomach, and he pants heavily, trying to collect himself.

“Wow Gabriel. I misjudged this. That was pretty sexy” he admits. The other end remains silent and Balthazar bites his lip. “Gabey? What the hell Gabe?”

He suddenly feels Gabriel’s tongue on his body. He gives the angel a surprised smile.

“What?” Gabriel asks, “I wanted to pop in for some cuddle time.” Balthazar releases care free laughter as Gabriel lap up his salty cum. His tongue dips into the angel’s muscles, causing shudders to run through Balthazar’s body.

“You are impossible” Balthazar teases, stroking Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel crawls up the bed to get right next to Balthazar, pulling him close

“I think you kind of like it” Gabriel challenges.

“Oh you have no idea” Balthazar answers with a sly smile.

Gabriel rests his chin on Balthazar’s head, stroking his strong biceps. Balthazar nuzzles into Gabriel’s neck, breathing in his scent. He gives a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s throat, making sure to add a nibble.

“So what are you going to do next time I have an idea?” Gabriel taunts, squeezing Balthazar’s tight ass. The other angel just chuckles slightly, tangling his legs up with Gabriel’s.

“I suppose I won’t be such a wet blanket. You certainly do have some good ideas; but only when it comes to sex.”

“Whatever Balthy Bear; you know I’m brilliant.” Balthazar is silent, but allows himself to sink closer to Gabriel’s body. He eventually breaks the silence.

“All I know is that I’m crazy about you.” He admits. Gabriel gives a mischievous grin.

“Yep, totally sappy.” Balthazar gives him a small slap on the ass.

“Whatever Gabe, whatever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
